canadiannannyfandomcom-20200213-history
Steps for Employers
= Hire a temporary worker as an in-home caregiver - Program requirements = Canadian families can hire a foreign caregiver to provide care, in a private residence Click the above link for the expanded version of what is on this page! You will first need to try and find a Canadian or permanent resident to fill the job. You will need to meet some requirements, including posting your job ad on the Government of Canada’s Job Bank, and advertising in two other places. Under the Temporary Foreign Worker Program (TFW'P), families can hire foreign caregivers. However, the caregivers must: * provide care on a full-time basis (minimum 30 hours per week); * work in the private household where the care is being provided; and * meet the requirements set Employment and Social Development Canada (ESDC)/Service Immigration, Refugees and Citizenship Canada (IRCC). These families or private household employers will be able to hire foreign workers, on a live-in or live out basis Employers must pay '$1,000 for each position requested to cover the cost of processing a Labour Market Impact Assessment (LMIA) application. Employers must be aware that ESDC has a policy that prohibits employers from recovering the LMIA processing fee from temporary foreign workers. (Employers could get in trouble if they make the nanny pay the $1000 fee for the LIMA.) Education, training or experience Employers are responsible for ensuring that the caregivers being hired have all the training, qualifications and experience required to successfully and safely perform the job duties of the position for which they are hired. Caregivers being hired may require a certain amount of experience, short work demonstrations in the past, on-the-job training, or no formal educational requirements; (and Immigration, Refugees and Citizenship Canada (IRCC) will consider whether the TFW has the necessary qualifications to perform the work in Canada before issuing a work permit.) Canada Revenue Agency Business Number Individuals hiring a foreign caregiver are considered employers and must obtain a business number (BN) from the Canada Revenue Agency (CRA) to: * meet the initial registration requirements for advertising on the national Job Bank website or its provincial/territorial counterpart; * apply for a Temporary Foreign Worker; * pay the worker's wage (including vacation pay); * make deductions from the worker's wage as prescribed by the law and the TFWP; and * issue pay stubs, statements, remuneration paid (T4) or Records of Employment (ROE). Financial ability To hire a foreign in-home caregiver, employers must demonstrate their financial ability to pay the caregiver’s wages. Service Canada will assess the financial ability of the employer by using the Low Income Cut-Offs (LICO) produced by Statistics Canada. To have their financial ability assessed, employers must complete the Financial Ability section in Schedule G – In-home Caregiving Occupations. If the total is positive, the employer may be considered as having met the financial ability requirement. As part of this assessment, employers must submit a copy of their Notice of Assessment from the CRA with their LMIA application. In exceptional cases where the employer is not required to pay income tax in Canada, copies of paystubs, bank statements, personal work contract or other official documents can be submitted as proof of income. Transportation Employers of low-wage in-home caregivers must always pay for the transportation costs (e.g. plane, train, boat, car, bus) of the caregiver to the work location in Canada. These costs must be paid up-front to ensure that they are not part of any negotiations related to the employment contract. This process helps protect temporary foreign workers, who may be tempted to accept alternative travel arrangements in return for a job offer.